A Cinderella Story
by AleciaHeyachele
Summary: Rachel, tras morir su padre, vive en su madrastra y hermanastras quienes no la respetan, haciéndola trabajar como camarera duramente. En su poco tiempo libre, usa el ordenador, donde conoce a una chica esta la invita al baile ¿Qué pasará cuando descubre que es ni más ni menos Quinn Fabray? La capitana del equipo de fútbol femenino del instituto. Adaptación de la película AU Faberry
1. Prólogo

**En estos días vi la película de Hilary Duff, que lleva el mismo título que la historia y se me ocurrió adaptarla a Faberry.**

**Obviamente tendrá algunas variaciones en cuanto a la película para que quede bien ante la pareja.**

**Espero que les guste :3**

**-Alecia.**

* * *

><p><span>Prólogo.<span>

Había una vez en una tierra muy lejana vivía una pequeña y hermosa princesa junto a su padre, quien había enviudado…

¡Ok! ¡Ok!

No soy una princesa ni vivo en una tierra lejana, vivo en una pequeña ciudad –o en mi opinión pueblo– llamado Lima, que queda en el estado de Ohio.

Cuando tenía cinco años mi madre murió en un accidente automovilístico, y si bien tanto como mi padre y yo sufrimos, él logró salir adelante, sonriendo todo el tiempo y haciendo que yo sonriese también.

Mi padre se encargó siempre de que no me faltase nada. Y logró su objetivo. Debo admitir que haber sido criada por un hombre no fue fácil en el contexto de la moda, pero ¿Qué importa la moda si se puede tener la felicidad?

Siempre me sentí una princesa en un cuento de hadas perfecto.

Mi padre tenía una cafetería, _Hiram's Dinner_.

Era el mejor lugar para ir a comer, donde la palabra dieta era inexistente y la palabra grasa en ración doble venía completamente gratis.

En mi cumpleaños siete me dijeron que pidiese un deseo al soplar las velitas que adornaban el pastel que Maribel, una de las trabajadoras de la cafetería y madre de mi mejor amiga Santana, me había preparado, y recuerdo que pensé ¿Para qué pedir un deseo si tengo todo para ser feliz?

Pero mi padre creía que me faltaba algo. Y ese mismo día Fiona hizo su aparición. Se resbaló y mi padre la atrapó antes que diese contra el piso. Meses después sonaron las campanas de boda y mi familia de dos tuvo tres agregaciones.

Fiona y sus dos hijas, Kitty y Bree, mis espantosas hermanastras. Sinceramente en esos momentos no me parecía tan malo, pues seguía teniendo a mi padre y él era feliz.

Pero mi vida dio un total giro cuando dos años después un terremoto atacó Lima mientras mi padre y yo teníamos una pequeña conversación luego de que él me contase un cuento para irme a dormir.

–…Y vivieron felices para siempre– cerró el libro de cuentos de Hadas que mi madre había comprado muchos años atrás.

–Papi ¿Los cuentos se hacen realidad? – recuerdo haberle preguntado.

–Bueno, los cuentos no se hacen realidad– me respondió con una sonrisa triste– pero los sueños sí.

– ¿Tienes algún sueño? – pregunté rápidamente.

–Pues claro– me respondió sonriéndome– mi sueño es que cuando crezcas vayas a la universidad y puedas vivir en tu propio castillo.

Ladeé mi cabeza pensativa antes de hacer otra pregunta:

– ¿Y dónde deben estudiar las princesas?

Si bueno, de pequeña siempre fui muy preguntona. Y esa pregunta hizo que mi padre se quedase algo pensativo. Luego de dudar un momento respondió:

–Pues, estudian donde lo hace el príncipe– volteó a mirarme– en Princeton– agregó al ver que aún tenía rastros de duda en mi expresión– pero, Rach, los cuentos no sólo hablan de historias de amor entre príncipes y princesas– comenzó a explicarme sin dejar de sonreír– también hablan de cumplir tus sueños y defender tus creencias. Y nunca olvides mi lema– sonreí al escucharlo– "No por miedo a errar…

–… Vas a dejar de jugar" – finalicé sonriendo. Amaba su lema, y sigo haciéndolo hasta el sol de hoy.

–Y otra cosa, no se te olvide, que si prestas atención, en este libro– hizo ademán al libro cerrado que reposaba en su regazo– hay cosas importantes que, tal vez, puedas necesitar en tu vida– besó mi frente luego de que yo asentí.

Todo pintaba para ser otra noche común y corriente, en la que él se quedaba conmigo por unos minutos y luego se despedía hasta el día siguiente.

Pero para mí mala suerte, esa noche ocurrió el terremoto.

Mi padre me levantó junto a él y nos colocó debajo del marco, más cuando escuchó el grito de auxilio de Fiona hizo ademán de irse.

– ¡No vayas! – le rogué con una expresión de pánico y lágrimas en mis ojos.

–No tardaré– prometió con seguridad, dejó un beso en mi frente y me dejó para ir ayudar a Fiona y a sus hijas.

Y desde entonces mi sensación de ser la princesa en un cuento de hadas acabó. Mi padre murió ayudando a Fiona.

Al no dejar testamento mi madrastra aprovechó para tomar posesión de los bienes de mi padre. Se quedó. con la casa, la cafetería y, para su mala suerte– además de la mía–, se quedó conmigo.


	2. La Dieta del Salmón

**La Dieta del Salmón.**

_8 años después._

– ¡Rachel! ¡Despierta y tráeme el desayuno!– escucho una voz chillona y molesta a la lejanía– ¡RACHEL!

Despierto sobresaltada. Bufo y con la mano me limpio el hilillo de baba que cae de mi boca, suelto un quejido al notar el dolor en el cuello.

Me he quedado dormida sobre mi libro. Lo último que recuerdo es estar estudiando para el examen que tengo al segundo periodo de clases.

– ¡Anda niña que no tengo todo el día!– la voz de Fiona suena a través del altavoz que ella mandó a instalar.

Desde que mi padre murió, Fiona me tiene para las labores de la casa.

Soy algo así como una Cenicienta del siglo XXI.

Cuando entré a la secundaria me obligó a trabajar a la cafetería. Cada vez que voy no reconozco el lugar. El color crema de las paredes pasó a ser un tapizado rosa de mal gusto. La vestimenta de un color salmón desagradable y debíamos usar patines. Por no decir que casi todo en el menú lleva salmón porque Fiona estaba en "La dieta del Salmón" que una de sus amigas le había recomendado. Y sinceramente daba un efecto contrario al deseado, en mi opinión.

Pero eso no es lo peor. Pasó de ser Hiram's Dinner a Fiona's.

Me visto rápido. Unos jeans desgastados, unas converse negras y una camiseta azul. Tomo mi bolso de mezclilla, que tiene unas flores de tela en él.

Maribel las cose cuando mi bolso sufre algún daño.

Dejo mi cabello castaño y ondulado caer sobre mis hombros, me maquillo levemente: polvo, rubor y brillo en los labios. Me miro en el espejo. Tengo pequeñas bolsas bajo mis ojos color chocolate por la falta de sueño.

Me dirijo a la cocina y sirvo en un plato de salmón para Fiona.

Sé lo que piensan ¿Salmón para desayunar? Pues Fiona se toma muy literal eso de la dieta de salmón.

Salgo con el plato hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Tenemos una piscina, donde solía invitar a mis amigos a pasar las tardes de sequía que son comunes en esta época del año, normalmente duran unos tres meses. Ahora apenas tengo tiempo y casi todos mis amigos se mudaron, sólo me queda Santana, la hija de Maribel.

Noto que Bree y Kitty están con su profesor de nado sincronizado. Me muerdo la lengua para tratar de contener las ganas de reír. Son muy poco agraciadas y sus movimientos son tan rígidos que parecen robots.

Fiona está sentada en una de esas sillas para tomar sol mientras sostiene el libro sobre su dieta loca del Salmón. Al verme llegar se sube los lentes del sol y me mira.

–¡Hasta que llegas!– se queja– ¡Necesito mi omega! ¡Y espero que este sea el mejor salmón para compensar tu tardanza!

–Es el mejor– digo con seguridad. Aunque siendo sincera, no tengo ni la menor idea sobre ese pescado.

Toma un pedazo con su mano y logro contener las ganas de hacer una mueca. Después de todo le traje cubiertos. Lo lleva a su boca y lo saborea, mastica para terminar tragándolo.

–Sin duda es el mejor salmón, después de todo pago un montón para que me lo traigan desde Noruega– dice simplemente.

Nuevamente me muerdo la lengua para no hacer algún comentario al respecto.

Fiona me mira.

– ¿No deberías irte ya a la cafetería? – se vuelve a colocar los lentes de sol.

–Debo estudiar Fiona, tengo examen hoy–comienzo a explicar. Aunque sé que es en vano.

–¿Sigues con esa ridícula idea de la universidad? –se ríe burlonamente– Rachel, Rachel ¿Cuándo vas a entender? Las personas van a la universidad simplemente para después buscar empleo y tú ya tienes uno.

Me limito a asentir. Sé que es inútil seguir el tema. Me muevo con rapidez hacia donde está el interruptor de los rociadores.

Lima está siendo víctima de una de las sequías más largas en años, como dije, normalmente duran tres meses, pero este año inició antes y estamos por el quinto mes. Debemos ahorrar agua.

–¡Ni se te ocurra apagarlo!– la voz de Fiona me detiene justo antes de oprimir el interruptor.

– ¡Estamos en época de sequía! ¡Debemos ahorrar agua!– elevo la voz lo suficiente para que me escuche claramente.

Oigo una risa burlona.

Aprieto los dientes. Como la detesto.

– ¡Ahorrar agua es para pobres! – me responde. Por supuesto, nosotras somos ricas, pienso con ironía. Si bien vivimos bien tampoco es que podemos darnos todos los lujos. Tenemos lo justo y necesario para darnos uno que otro pequeño capricho, pero claro, Fiona no lo entiende. – ¿Crees que JLo dejaría que sus jardines se sequen?

Nuevamente me quedo callada y me dirijo a mi auto. Es un auto viejo para la época, pero sirve y con eso me basta.

**Q&R**

– ¿Qué sigues haciendo acá Rachel? ¡Llegarás tarde a clases!– Maribel me está dando una reprimenda mientras recojo los platos.

Me falta media hora para finalizar mi turno y mi primera clase comienza en una hora. El problema es que tardo quince minutos buscando a Santana y otros quince en llegar a la escuela.

–Fiona se enojará si no finalizo mi turno– me limito a decir, mientras patino a la mesa siguiente y recojo un plato sucio.

– ¡Me importa poco Fiona, tú padre querría que te enfocases en tus estudios!– asegura y la miro.

Me sonríe y me quita el contenedor en el que tengo todos los platos, vasos y cubiertos sucios que me han tocado recolectar en mi jornada diurna.

–Anda, que yo me encargo de esa loca– me promete y le sonrío agradecida.

– ¡Gracias Maribel! ¡Nos vemos a la tarde!– digo con la voz elevada ya desde la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado c: Gracias por los Reviews.<strong>

**-Alecia.**


	3. Nómada

**Nómada.**

Llegó adonde Santana y toco la bocina de mi auto. Puedo notar a su padre limpiando aquel auto lujoso y antiguo.

Santana López y yo hemos sido mejores amigas desde toda la vida. Crecimos juntas en la cafetería. Ella es la hija de Maribel, quien iba a retirarse cuando había finalizado sus estudios universitarios, pero al ver todo lo que Fiona hacía se quedó para protegerme, al igual que varios empleados más.

A Maribel le debo la vida.

Su esposo, José, aceptó que ella se quedase ya que sabía que lo hacía por mí. A él también lo aprecio mucho.

–Lindo auto, señor López–le digo con una sonrisa.

–Gracias Rachel, ya sabes, todo hombre debe tener un Mercedes– me dice y no puedo evitar reír levemente.

Cinco minutos más y Santana hace acto de presencia. La latina va vestida con un traje deportivo naranja y un gorro, además de que con un pequeño libreto en sus manos.

– ¡Y todo es posible…!– se interrumpe rodando los ojos, para repetir la frase.

– ¿Tienes audición hoy, hija? – le pregunta su padre.

–Sí, a eso de las cinco, avísale a mamá– le pide.

– ¡Sorpréndenos! – responde el señor López.

Ella se acerca y cuando va a abrir la puerta de mi auto se voltea.

– ¡Oye! – su padre voltea a mirarla– ¿Ya viste en lo que tengo que ir a la escuela? – hace un ademán a mi auto y pongo los ojos en blanco – y no te ofendas ¿Quieres? – Me dice– ¿No sientes lástima por mí? – dice indignada nuevamente hacia el señor López.

–No, siento lástima por mí– admite– y por los tres autos que has destrozado– le recuerda.

–Entiendo– responde la latina y se sube a mi auto.

– ¿De qué estás disfrazada hoy?– pregunto curiosa.

– ¿Qué no es obvio? – Pregunta indignada– ¡Es mi faceta de rapera! – me reclamañ

Santana suele disfrazarse todo los días con un personaje distinto.

–No irás así conmigo a la escuela– le digo seria. Ella se quita los lentes.

–Oye, Rach. Es mi manera de actuar ¿Vale? ¡Esto– señala su atuendo- también es parte de eso! – suspiro.

– ¡Lo sé, lo sé! – respondo, inclinándome quitándole el gorro que lleva puesto– pero, ¿Qué es esto? – le muestro el gorro y la malla que llevaba puesta en el cabello. Ella bufa.

–De acuerdo. Toma dos– dice antes de bajarse del auto.

**Q&R**

Cuando llegamos, luego de que Santana se cambiase, me señala e indica un puesto vacío. Hago ademán para aparcar, pero un auto llega rápidamente.

Danielle Mitchell la líder de porristas es la dueña del auto, sus dos mejores amigos, Susan Gilbert, otra porrista, y Kurt Hummel, el chico gay miembro del escuadrón, se ríen de nosotras y ruedo mis ojos.

–Danielle es preciosa– escucho decir a Santana y rodé mis ojos. – Me desea– dice con tanta seguridad que no puedo evitar reír y la miro.

– ¿De cuándo sabe de tu existencia?– pregunto, no con intención de ser ruda, sino más bien intrigada.

–Hemos hablado– al verme alzar una ceja–bueno, yo a ella– como no cambio mí expresión bufa para darse por vencida– ¡Bien, en mi mente!–admite cruzándose de brazos. – oye, ese auto están saliendo– señala luego de unos segundos.

Y cuando voy a poner mi auto en movimiento otro llega y me quita el puesto.

– ¡Oye! ¡Era mío! – me quejo con molestia.

Y me odio por quejarme en vez de limitarme a avanzar para buscar otro puesto.

De la camioneta salen Quinn Fabray, la líder del equipo de fútbol femenino, Noah Puckerman y Sam Evans, quienes son sus mejores amigos.  
>Danielle no pierde el tiempo y se acerca a Quinn de manera coqueta. Llevan saliendo un tiempo ya.<p>

En mi secundaria todo cambió desde que un chico gay que era acosado falleció y ahora las personas gays abundan en este lugar ya que el equipo de fútbol femenino lidera el lugar. Y me incluyo en la lista de las personas gay, bueno, a mí y a Santana.

En el William McKinley no importa si eres gay o heterosexual, o estás en un club o equipo de una buena categoría, o no.

No puedo evitar sentir compasión por Quinn cuando Danielle se le cuelga del cuello.

–Hay algo que debes entender, San– digo volteando a verla– las personas como Danielle y Quinn están destinadas, y las personas como nosotras a pasar desapercibidas, a ser invisible ante sus ojos.

– ¡Miren! ¡Los idiotas siguen allí! – la voz irritante de Susan se escucha a la vez que no señala. Cierro mis ojos y deseo que me trague la tierra.

– ¡Hey, camarera! ¡Tráeme unos tacos!– abro los ojos y aprieto la mandíbula al escuchar a Kurt.

–Con que invisible ¿no?– me dice Santana burlona y la fulmino con la mirada. Tomo un respiro y me dirijo hacia cualquier otro puesto.

**Q&R**

– _¡Buenos días titanes de McKinley! ¡Recuerden que es momento para a ahorrar agua! Aprendan del profesor Rothman, tiene al menos dos meses sin bañarse. Además, no se olviden que hoy es el último día para comprar los boletos del baile de Halloween, en donde se pueden disfrazar y fingir quienes no son._

Escucho la voz de Brittany Pierce haciendo el anuncio matinal mientras Santana me explica un poco del tema que va para el examen Finn se nos acerca. Ese chico no logra entender que no estoy interesada en él y tampoco el hecho de que soy lesbiana.

–Hola Rach, estás muy linda hoy– le sonrío incómoda.

–Gracias Fi...

–Lo siento, debo irme– se disculpa, saca su equipo para el juego de simulación intergaláctica– Acá el teniente Finn de la nave…– dejo de escucharlo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Santana me mira y me encojo de hombros

–Pobre– dice y la miro alzando una ceja.

– ¿Pobre? –Frunzo el ceño– yo creo que es feliz– me limito a decir.

–El chico vive en su propio mundo, Rach. – me encojo de hombros.

–A veces vivir en una fantasía es mucho mejor que la realidad– me limito a responder.

En eso mi teléfono suena y una sonrisa tonta suena en mi rostro, ella rueda mis ojos

–Hablando de fantasías– canturrea, pero mi sonrisa sigue intacta.

– ¡Adiós! – me limito a decir para irme al patio.

Logré escuchar a Santana decir "¡Claro! ¡La admiradora secreta aparece!" cosa que me hizo soltar una risita. Me siento en una de las mesas vacías y abro el mensaje.

**Nómada9173: Hey, ¿Dónde estabas? ¡No hemos hablado en años!**

Su mensaje hace que ruede mis ojos y río.

**PrincetonGirl183: ¡Mentirosa! Hablamos esta mañana.**

**Nómada9173: No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.**

Me muerdo el labio. Antes de que pueda responder me manda otro mensaje.

**Nómada9173: ¿En qué estás pensando en este momento?**

**PrincetonGirl183: Dime tú primero.**

**Nómada9173: Creo que el señor Rothman ha abierto demasiados sapos. **

Río, y alzo la vista para dar con el señor Rothman, el cual está masticando un pedazo de un panecillo de una forma muy similar a un sapo, cosa que me hace carcajearme aún más.

Miro alrededor del patio del instituto. Tal vez tenga la suerte de descubrir quién es ella.

Pésima idea, pienso al darme cuenta de que dos de cada tres estudiantes están hablando por mensajes de texto.

**Nómada9173: Ribet Ribet.**

Vuelve a hacer que me carcajee.

**PrincetonGirl183: Lol. Me hiciste reír.**

**Nómada9173: Ay, me gustaría escucharte. ¿Cuándo nos conoceremos?**

Suspiro. A esa pregunta no le tenía respuesta.

Quinn.

**PrincetonGirl183: ¡Pronto!**

Al leer la respuesta suspiro. Nunca había estado tan desesperada por conocer a una chica. Pero ella era distinta. Ella era graciosa, amable, tierna, compresiva.

Ella me entendía.

Eso era lo que más me gustaba.

**Nómada9173: ¿Qué tal va el día?**

Pregunto a la hora que pasamos en la biblioteca. Siempre quedamos en que hablaríamos en la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo.

**PrincetonGirl183: Pf. Una madrastra histérica, trabajo y a eso súmale un montón de chicos que se creen mejores que tú. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si no encajases?**

Su pregunta me hace reír. Siempre me siento así.

**Nómada9173: ¡Claro! Puedo estar rodeada por un sinfín de personas y aun así sentirme sola. Pero después pienso en ti.**

**PrincetonGirl183: Oye Nómada, ¿Crees que ya nos hayamos conocido?**

Esa posibilidad hace que mi corazón lata rápidamente.

**Nómada9173: No lo sé, este lugar tiene unos 3500 estudiantes. **

**PrincetonGirl183: Entonces es posible que sí.**

No me da tiempo de responderle porque suena la campana.

Rachel.

De regreso a casa veo que ella me ha mandado un mensaje de texto:

**Nómada9173: Puedo eliminar a los chicos. ¿No eres hombre, cierto? Si así fuese me molestaría mucho, por no decir que te mataría. Sabes que los chicos no son para mí.**

**PrincetonGirl183: No, tranquilo, no soy hombre.**

Esa noche luego de hacer mis deberes y los de mis hermanastras continuamos hablando.

**PrincetonGirl183: ¿Ya le has dicho a tu padre que quieres ir a Princeton?**

**Nómada9173: Ojalá pudiese. No tiene idea de que quiero ser escritora.**

**PrincetonGirl183: Mi padre siempre me dijo que luchase por mis sueños.**

**Nómada9173: El mío no. Tiene un plan completamente distinto para mi vida.**

Decido cambiar el tema. Miré la hora y me sorprendo.

Quinn.

**PrincetonGirl183: ¡Wow! ¡Son las dos de la mañana! Ya llevamos cinco horas acá.**

Sonreí y verifiqué la hora. Era cierto.

**Nómada9173: Creo que rompimos nuestro record.**

**PrincetonGirl183: Vamos a dormir. Sueña bonito.**

**Nómada9173: ¡Espera!**

Rápidamente comienzo a teclear para escribir otro mensaje.

**Nómada9173: Sólo dormiré sí sé que nos veremos. Toda la noche se me fue en suspiros y entre mi desvelo sufro por tu cara, tus labios, tus ojos. Por el encuentro de mañana.**

**PrincetonGirl183: Citaste a Tennyson. ¡Impresionante!**

**Nómada9173: ¡Vamos a vernos en el baile! Te espero a las 11 en punto en el medio de la pista de baile. Sueña bonito.**

Y antes de que pueda responderme cierro la sesión, me acuesto y sonrío.

Estoy ansiosa por conocerla.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por los Reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo c:<strong>

**-Alecia.**


	4. Mala Suerte

**Mala Suerte.**

Bateo la pelota que Santana coloca en la máquina lanza pelotas. Ella toma otra y me mira.

– ¡Es genial Rach! ¡Al fin sabrás quién es! – ella está entusiasmada ante la idea de que Nómada y yo nos veamos en el baile. Por mi parte estoy completamente aterrada.

–No lo sé San, es demasiado buen como para que sea real– respondo colocándome en posición para batear.

Coloca la pelota y la bateo. Se inclina para tomar otra.

– ¡¿Qué hablas?! – Me mira sorprendida– ¡Van meses desde que se conocieron en el chat de Princeton, Rach! – Me recuerda– ¡Hablas con ella todo el tiempo! ¡La conoces bien! – coloca la pelota y bateo nuevamente.

–Ya pero, no me conoces como Rachel Berry, ¿Qué pasa si me ve y soy todo lo contrario a lo que espera? – el simple pensamiento hace un escalofrío me recorra la espalda– tal vez sea mejor que esta relación sea sólo a través de internet.

Santana no dice nada, toma otra pelota y la coloca, para que yo vuelva a batearla. Y al hacerlo sin querer la golpeo en el pie. Cosa que hace morderme la lengua para no reírme.

–Vale, escúchame– me le quedo mirando– creo que debes ir esta noche al baile, la nómada esa no te esperará el resto de su vida. Si quieres yo te acompaño– agrega mirándome.

Y tengo que admitir que ese ofrecimiento me hace meditarlo.

– ¿Lo harías?

– ¡Sí!

–Eres un encanto– le digo divertida.

Mi teléfono suena. Lo tomo y miro el nombre. Hago una mueca y atiendo.

– ¿Hola?

– _¡Rachel!_ – Paso mi mano por mi rostro al escuchar la chillona voz de Fiona– _¡No sé quién rayos se comió mi salmón y necesito otro!_ – Cierro los ojos un momento y los abro, me consigo con la mirada de Santana y hago una mueca – _¡Necesito más salmón! ¡Y mi ropa de la tintorería! ¡Y lavar el auto!_ –cuelga y guardo mi teléfono.

–Fiona– respondo la pregunta que Santana aún no me ha formulado– ¿Una más? –hago ademán hacia la máquina lanza pelotas.

– ¿Y por qué tienes que ser su esclava? – me pregunta disgustada.

–Fácil. Sin Fiona no puedo ir a Princeton– explico tranquila.

– ¡Qué horro! – se inclina a tomar otra pelota.

–Dímelo a mí– suspiro.

Santana coloca la pelota. Y juro que por un momento me pareció la cara de Fiona. La golpeo y la pelota se eleva.

– ¡Oye! ¡La sacaste del campo! – me dice Santana sonriendo.

**Q&R**

Quinn.

Puck me ayuda a practicar los pases cortos. Una pelota cae justo a un lado de nosotras, oigo un grito de celebración y veo a dos chicas en el campo de béisbol.

– ¡Wow! ¿Una chica bateó esto? – Digo impresionada- ¡Es impactante! – digo señalando. Puck se limita a jugar pasando el balón de mano en mano.

– ¿De qué irán disfrazadas Danielle y tú, Quinn? – me pregunta a la vez que me inclino para tomar la pelota.

Hago una mueca. Danielle es insoportable.

–No creo que vaya con Danielle– respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

– ¿No irás con Danielle? – Me pegunta sorprendido– ¿Entonces con quién irás? – mientras él me pregunta lanzo la pelota hacia el campo.

–No lo sé– digo viendo cómo la pelota cae cerca de la chica que tiene la gorra y el bate. Volteo a ver a Puck– es un misterio para mí– me limito a responder con una pequeña sonrisa.

Puckerman no dice nada, sólo me vuelve a lanzar la pelota y yo la atrapo.

**Q&R**

–Un poco más a la izquierda– escucho decir a mi padre mientras indica a uno de los empleados del auto lavado para colocar un cartel que dice que los alumnos de la Universidad del Sur de California tienen descuento.

Suspiro. Él siempre ha querido que yo estudie allí.

–Está muy bien, sólo limpia bien los rines, están sucios– indico a un empleado que está lavando un auto.

– ¡Quinn! – Volteo a mirar a mi padre– ¿Por qué tienes tantos folletos de universidades?

– ¿Entraste a mi cuarto? – es lo único que sale de mi boca cuando le respondo. Se quita sus lentes de sol para mirarme a los ojos– busco más… opciones– mi voz tiembla y me encojo de hombros.

–No te hacen falta opciones, ya tengo todo arreglado– Me quedo callada– Mira hija, trabajo en este plan desde que tienes nueve años de edad. Jugarás con la USC, te graduarás, volverás y dirigiremos este negocio, juntos. Ese es tu futuro, no lo eches a perder– me coloca una mano en el hombro- ¿Vale?

–No lo haré– me limito a decir. Cualquier otra cosa que diga es inútil, y además, no tengo ganas de discutir con él.

–Otro cliente– señala un auto– hazlo feliz.

Tomo la libreta y una pluma, para dirigirme al auto.

**Q&R**

Rachel.

Buscaba mi billetera en mi bolso cuando escucho a alguien hablarme:

–Necesita cera– volteo y frunzo el ceño.

– ¿Disculpa? – digo sin cambiar mi expresión y noto que es Quinn Fabray. Había olvidado que el negocio es de su padre.

–Para el auto– me responde dedicándome una sonrisa.

–Ah… bien– respondo con simpleza.

Unas bocinas de mal gusto suenan, volteo y veo que son los Volkswagen último modelo de Kitty y Bree. Están todos cubiertos de barro, y sinceramente no entiendo cómo. Esta mañana estaban impecables.

– ¡Quinn! – Kitty habla parándose junto al auto.

– ¡Hola! – Bree se acerca junto a ella corriendo– ¡Están sucios los autos! – ruedo mis ojos.

– ¡Asquerosos! – Corrobora Kitty, señalando el suyo– Iugh, que asco– hace una mueca.

–En un momento voy con ustedes chicas– les responde Quinn de forma tranquila para después voltearse a verme– muy bien, que te lo sellen al terminar– me entrega el ticket. – Y muchas gracias– agrega para retirarse.

Me bajo del auto y me acerco adonde están Kitty y Bree.

– ¿Por qué pagan para ensuciar sus autos? – pregunto colocando una mano en mi cintura.

– ¿Disculpa? – Kitty me mira alzando una ceja– ¿Quién te crees? ¿Agente de salubridad? – Bree suelta una carcajada.

–Si– dice con su voz molesta alargando la "I" – ¿Agente de salubridad? ¿Sabe que eso es muy asqueroso?

Kitty y yo la miramos sin entenderla- A decir verdad no creo que haya ser humano más tonto que Bree en este lugar. Porque incluso Kitty tiene algo de inteligencia.

–Callada te vez más bonita– las palabras de Kitty hacen que Bree se calle. Sinceramente no puedo estar más de acuerdo o agradecida. Voltea verme– Ya deberías irte, porque mi mamá te está buscando.

– ¿A sí? – Pregunto confundida– ¿Dónde está?

–Bronceándose, en casa– responde Bree.

**Q&R**

– ¿Querías verme? – le pregunto a Fiona una vez que estoy cerca como para que me escuche.

– ¡Claro! – su voz tiene esa tonada cantora y molesta, con la que finge hablar con dulzura. Sale de la máquina de bronceo y frunzo la nariz ante el olor de aquel bronceador líquido que siempre se coloca– ¿Terminaste mis encargos? Porque necesito que vayas a la cafetería esta noche a trabajar– dice, tomado su bebida y dando un sorbo.

Joder.

–Mmm… es mi día libre, y el baile de Halloween es hoy– le recuerdo esperando tener un poco de suerte el día de hoy.

–Lo sé, pero necesitas ser menos egoísta y más considerada con nosotras– menos mal que tienes esos lentes protectores con los que no puede verme porque mi expresión no es otra que de molestia–y hoy necesito que limpies los pisos de la cafetería. – Vuelve a llevarse el pitillo a la boca para dar un sorbo.

Sinceramente no puedo creer la poca suerte que tengo.

–Pero el baile es hoy, y necesito ir. Tengo que ir– prácticamente le estoy rogando.

–Pero Rachel, necesitas el dinero para la universidad– me recuerda– Debes ir y limpiar los pisos– su tono es firme.

–Fiona, mis notas son excelentes, trabajo toda la semana y tomo algunas materias extras, nunca te he pedido nada– joder. Mi voz se rompe un poco ante las últimas palabras– Fiona, déjame ir al baile, por favor– le ruego nuevamente.

En estos momentos me importa poco mi orgullo. Si quiero saber quién es nómada debo ir a ese baile.

Fiona suelta un bufido y se quita los lentes de protección.

–Cariño– se levanta y se acerca– ahora que eres adulta hay algo que siempre he querido decirte. Creo que puedes escucharlo ahora.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué me querrá decir?

–No eres muy bonita y no eres muy inteligente. ¡Y estoy feliz de que lo entiendas! – su sonrisa es amplia.

No soporto más, mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas, me alejo para entrar a la casa. Escucho un grito de Fiona y sonrío. Se debe haber quemado nuevamente con la máquina de broncear.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, sinceramente odio a Fiona con mi vida ¿Ustedes no?<strong>

**¿Cómo hoza decirle a Rach que no es bonita? é.é**

**Ahora, una pregunta ¿Prefieren que resalte los diálogos o los dejo sin resaltar?**

**Nuevamente gracias por los reviews c:**

**-Alecia.**


	5. ¿Ir o no ir?

**¿Ir o no ir?**

Salgo de la cocina con unos paquetes de servilletas en la mano, escucho unas risas y alzo la vista. En una mesa al final se encuentran Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Danielle Mitchell, Susan Gilbert y Kurt Hummel.

Choco con alguien y pierdo el equilibrio que mantenía con mis patines, provocando que caiga sentada. Alzo la vista y me encuentro a Fiona.

Genial, pienso.

–**Estás estorbando–** me dice, mientras ingresa a la parte donde se encuentra la caja registradora tras un mesón.

Mientras me levanto puedo escuchar a Maribel:

–**Iugh, es época de Halloween, sólo mírala, la malvada bruja del pueblo–** ella ríe y yo logo contener mi risa.

–**Voy a pasar por Kitty y Bree para el baile de Halloween– me **anuncia mientras abre la caja registradora y toma algunos billetes**– volveré a las doce en punto–** asiento.

–**De acuerdo–** me limito a decir. Fiona se mete el dinero en su sostén.

–**Wow, ¿Aún queda espacio ahí? –** pregunta Maribel impresionada.

Logro reír lo suficientemente bajo como para que no se percate. Sin duda alguna, adoro a Maribel.

–**Mmm…–** volteo y noto como Fiona le da una mirada como si ella fuese de la realeza y Maribel una indigente–** Pero si es la cocinera del barrio pobre–** ruedo mis ojos**– Aún te falta asear los baños.**

–**Oh, te juro que lo haría, pero debo atender la cafetería**– le recuerda**– por favor hazlo tú–** pide.

–**Ay, no puedo, lo siento. Es que acabo de hacerme una manicura y pagué mucho**– le muestra sus manos que están pintadas del color más espantoso que puede haber.

–**Uy… ten cuidado Fiona, porque buscaré un punto para poner mi manicura barata–** le dice.

– **¿Y los patines? **– Pregunta Fiona**– ¡Son parte del uniforme! –** le recuerda a Maribel.

–**Fiona, si quisiera hacer ridiculeces entraría a un circo.**

–**Si fueses de mi circo te pondría a asear a todos los elefantes con la lengua–** se le acerca**– ¿No te has dado cuenta de que yo puedo…?**

– **¿Despedirme? –** Dice Maribel alzando una ceja **– Pues hazlo ya y entonces verás a toda la gente desaparecer de aquí–** hace un ademán a todos los clientes.

–**Soy una mujer muy agradable–** Ruedo mis ojos.

Claro, Fiona es la persona más agradable de todas, pienso sarcásticamente

Fiona rodea a Maribel para dirigirse a la salida.

–**Claro, en tus sueños–** le dice sarcástica y sólo se oye la puerta cerrarse en respuesta.

Maribel se acerca junto a mí detrás de la barra para ayudarme a llenar los servilleteros.

–**Soy una mujer muy agradable–** imitamos a Fiona y rodamos los ojos.

–**Esa mujer enloquecería a cualquiera–** dice Maribel mirándome.

–**Por lo mismo me graduaré un año antes, para poder estar muy lejos de esa mujer–** le recuerdo.

–**Aunque pudieses entrar a la universidad de Marte no estarías lo suficientemente lejos**– me dice y suelto una risita.

Dejo el servilletero lleno sobre la mesa cuando escucho a Liliana acercárseme.

–**Rach, cariño, hazme un favor**– me pasa la libreta–** tómale la orden, ¿Vale? – **señala a la mesa en la que Danielle y todos los demás se encuentran sentados.

¿Qué el mundo está en mi contra?

–**No creo que haya algo que pueda comer aquí–** alcanzo escuchar decir a Danielle.

–**Pero…–** me percato de que Liliana está atendiendo otra mesa. Respiro profundo.

Mientras me acerco sigo escuchando a Danielle:

–**Chicas, ¿por qué pienso que no habrá comida de dieta en este lugar?**

–**Yo ya comí–** anuncia Susan.

–**Susan, los laxantes no son comida. Por si no lo sabes**– le explica Noah, haciendo que todos menos Susan se rían.

–**Ay, cállate–** se limita a responder la chica.

Cuando llego todos se me quedan viendo. Trágame tierra, es todo lo que puedo pesar.

– **¡Vaya! ¡La mesera llegó!** – todos menos Quinn se ríen ante lo dicho por Danielle. Coloco una mano en mi cintura.

– **¿Qué van a pedir?** – pregunto lo más calmada posible.

– **¿Qué tienes acá que no tenga azúcar, ni grasa y tampoco carbohidratos? **

Me hago la pensativa.

–**Agua–** respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

Los tres chicos se ríen, pero Danielle, Susan y Kurt me fulminan con la mirada.

– **¿Acaso fue una broma? –** dice Susan con un tono de molestia.

–**Y buena–** se escucha decir a Quinn.

–**Quiero una volss–** frunzo el ceño.

–**Y eso se supone que es…**

–**Es agua, de noruega–** dice Kurt. Sam y Puckerman se ríen.

–**Mm… pues lo siento, pero sólo hay agua de Lima…**

–**En ese caso, un té helado**– responde simplemente.

–**Que sean dos, y tráeme un burrito–** pide Puckerman.

Escucho algunas risas, me doy media vuelta y me alejo.

Quinn.

La chica se aleja y suspiro. No soporto a Danielle y su actitud de superioridad. No entiendo para qué vine a este lugar junto a ellos.

–**Espero que no se haga la idea de que le daré propina.**

¡Es tan irritante esta chica! No tengo ni idea de por qué acepté salir con ella. Claro, tiene un cuerpo jodidamente bueno, también es la líder de porristas, pero su personalidad es odiosa.

Me volteo para mirarla a la cara.

–**Danielle, debo decirte algo–** ella se voltea y me mira esperando para que yo continúe**– en privado–** explico mirando a los demás.

–**Oh, Quinn, lo que quieras decir puedes decírmelo frente de mis amigos–** hace un ademán. Noto como Susan y Kurt se inclinan para escuchar mejor, al igual que Puck y Sam.

–**Mmm… está bien–** murmuré. Tomo un respiro**– Quiero terminar.**

La expresión en el rostro de Danielle es un poema.

– **¡¿Qué?! – **es lo único que dice.

– **¿Estás enamorado de otra?** – me pregunta. Y en un principio dudo en si contestar o no.

–**Creo que si–** admito, bueno, en realidad estoy clara de que estoy enamorada, pero no puedo decírselo. Danielle alza una ceja y abre la boca, pero de esta no sale nada.

– **¡No te creo! –** escucho decir a Susan.

– **¿Quién es, Quinn? –** volteo a mirar a Sam.

–**No lo sé–** suspiro. Volteo nuevamente a Danielle, quien tiene en su cara una mueca de haber comido algo desagradable.

–**Aún podemos ser…**

– **¡No digas que ser amigas! –** me corta gritándome, pero a medida que habla su voz baja de nivel**– Y escucha bien, voy a… a hacer de cuentas de que jamás pasó esto, así que cálmate y prepárate para la fiesta, allí nos vemos–** me sonríe.

Sin más ella y sus seguidores se retiran. Volteo a ver a los chicos.

– **¡Pues saliste con suerte, Quinn! Lo tomó muy bien**– me dice Puckerman y ruedo mis ojos.

Ellos hacen ademán de irse.

–**Me quedaré– **les digo.

En eso la chica viene patinando con las bebidas en la mano.

– **¡Adiós mesera, llegas tarde! –** le die Puckerman y ruedo mis ojos.

Ella se detiene frente a mí y yo saco un billete, ella niega.

–**Olvídalo–** dice y se da media vuelta para regresar a la barra.

Rachel.

–**Esos chicos me recuerdan por qué peleaba en la escuela–** me dice Maribel, cuando le entrego los vasos de té helado.

Sonreí y tomo una toalla para limpiar la barra.

– **¡No teman más!** – Volteo y me encuentro con Santana disfrazada, con sus manos en la cintura**– ¡Acá está la mujer maravilla!** – se me escapa una risa mientras ella se acerca**– ¡Y trae consigo un lindo Mercedes! –** anuncia canturreando. Mira mi uniforme. **–No irás vestida así, ¿Cierto?** –pregunta alzando una ceja.

–**San, no iré al baile–** le digo abriendo la puertezuela e ingresando a la parte detrás de la barra.

– **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no vas a ir?!–** Cuando intenta entrar Maribel hace acto de presencia, para mirarla mal y Santana rueda sus ojos, quedándose frente a la barra**– Ya, ya–** le dice a su madre–** ahora, ¿Qué va a ocurrir con la nómada? –** pregunta y la fulmino con la mirada.

– **¿La nómada? –** Pregunta Maribel interesada**– ¿Se refiere a la chica que te envía cartas de amor? –** bufo.

–**Maribel, no son cartas de amor, son correos–** aclaré.

–**Sí, sí, claro–** Santana habla sarcástica.

–**Rachie, si alguien se toma su tiempo para escribir sobre sus sentimientos, definitivamente es una carta de amor**– dice Maribel con seguridad.

–**Quiere conocerla en el baile esta noche**– le cuenta Santana mientras mueve sus cejas sonriendo triunfante. La cara de Maribel se ilumina.

– **¡¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?! –** me reprocha.

–**Obedezco órdenes– **le recuerdo.

– **¡O vamos, Rach! ¡Es tu verdadero amor!** – me dice Santana y suspiro.

–**Pues tendrá que esperar**– digo recogiendo unos platos sucios que hay en la barra.

–**Oh vamos, el drama a las telenovelas, tú irás a ese baile**– habla con firmeza Maribel.

–**No es que no quiera, es que no puedo. Fiona no me deja ir, y si se entera que no estoy acá me echará a la basura**– le recuerdo.

–**Si te hace algo se las verá conmigo–** dice con seguridad.

– **¡Eso es mamá! –** chilla Santana y suspiro.

–**Cariño, a tu padre no le hubiese gustado viéndote infeliz. Es momento de que busques tu felicidad, empezando esta noche.**

Paso mi mano por mi rostro. Sé que ella tiene razón.

–**Rach–** volteo a mirar a Liam, el cocinero**– hazle caso a Maribel, hace mucho que no sales a divertirte, sólo estudias y trabajas**.

– **¡Sí! ¿Por qué no vas a mover el bote? –** río levemente al ver a Liliana bailar.

–**Pues… ¡Tienen razón! –** admito mirándoles. Ellos me sonríen– **Jamás salgo a divertirme–** Santana corroboró mis palabras. **– Y creo que ya es tiempo de empezar–** todos me sonríen y asienten– **Entonces creo que iré a ese baile– **dejo la toalla sobre la barra**– ¡Y conoceré a mi amor y bailaré toda la noche! –** doy leves saltitos.

– **¡Eso es! –** todos aplauden sin dejar de sonreír.

–**No…–** digo suavemente**– no iré.**

– **¿Qué?** – pregunta Maribel con confusión.

–**No tengo ningún disfraz**– suspiré.

Maribel me sonríe.

– **¡Pues vas a tenerlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Lamento no haber subido capítulo estos últimos dos días, ah. Pero espero que este les haya gustado:3**

**¡Nuevamente gracias por los reviews!**

**-Alecia.**


	6. ¿Finn?

**¿Finn?**

Maribel y Santana me llevan corriendo a la tienda de disfraces que no queda muy lejos de la cafetería. Cuando llegamos notamos que el dueño está dándole vuelta al indicador anunciando que está cerrando la puerta.

– **¡Aguarda, Berton!** – Chilla Maribel cuando nos detenemos en la puerta– Rachel necesita un disfraz– me señala con el pulgar.

–**No, no, Maribel, ya es tarde, está cerrado**– señala al letrero.

–**Ains**– suelta Maribel – **por favor, desayunarás gratis una semana**– le propone.

Berton se queda pensativo. Él es uno de los mejores y más fieles clientes de la cafetería.

–**Mejor un mes**– dice y nos abre.

Mi sonrisa no puede ser más grande. Entramos a la tienda y todos nos repartimos por las secciones y empezamos a buscar.

–**Por acá debe haber algo**– escucho a Maribel.

Yo estoy cerca de la caja registradora, ella de la entrada y Santana está en la parte superior de la tienda. Además de que Berton también está ayudando a buscar.

– **¿Qué hay de ese?** – alzo la vista y Santana señala uno. Yo simplemente niego.

– **¡Oh! ¡Perfecto!** – Berton llega con un disfraz y me lleva a los vestidores.

Salgo vestida de torera.

– **¡Ole!** – dice él, y Maribel lo ve como diciendo ¿Es en serio?

–**Está feo.**

Me doy media vuelta y entro al vestidor.

Los siguientes disfraces son de bruja, el puerquito de los Looney Toons, después de hawaiana, monja y con armadura.

Sinceramente estoy empezando a perder las esperanzas, me coloco mi ropa.

–**Berton, déjame ver ese antifaz**– escucho decir a Maribel.

–**No tengo un disfraz para él.**

–**Tal vez tú no, pero yo si tengo.**

**Q&R**

Llegamos a la casa de los López, Santana decidió quedarse en el auto mientras nos espera. Me quedo en la sala esperándola.

Tengo un collar en mis manos, uno que ella ha hecho y es hermoso, volteo hacia ella cuando escucho sus pasos.

–**Maribel, tienes la habilidad de hacer que cosas tan simples se conviertan en bellezas**– digo sonriéndole.

–**Y espera a que te enseñe esto**– respondo sonriendo.

Maribel deja la caja que tiene en sus manos sobre la mesilla, ambas nos sentamos en el pequeño sofá.

–**Este es el vestido que le había confeccionado a Santana para cuando se casara, pero tú y yo sabemos que ella será la que use un smoking**– abre la caja y niego.

–**Maribel… no puedo usarlo**– susurré sorprendida viendo el vestido.

– **¡Por supuesto que sí**! – Me interrumpe– **te lo vas a colocar**– su sonrisa es maternal– **ha estado demasiado tiempo en esa caja, merece tomar u respiro.**

No puedo hacer más que sonreírle y abrazarla.

–**Gracias**– susurré en su oído. Ella correspondo el abrazo.

–**Te verás hermosa con él**– me dice con una amplia sonrisa.

**Q&R**

Quinn.

Mientras camino hacia el gimnasio donde se llevará a cabo el baile puedo escuchar la voz de Brittany.

– **¡Buenas noches alumnos del William McKinley! Sean bienvenidos al baile de despedida. Hoy nuestros queridos profesores utilizarán sus habilidades intelectuales para elegir al príncipe y a la princesa. ¡Según los estándares de este año no ganarán por quiénes son! Si no por lo que usan. ¡¿Están listos para iniciar el baile?!**

Deja de hablar y sube la música.

Me dirijo adonde están Puck y Sam. La idea era que nos disfrazásemos de los tres mosqueteros, pero la verdad es que nunca había comprado el disfraz y sólo tenía el de príncipe de mi hermano.

–**Hey chicos, ¿Cómo están?** –les pregunto frotándome las manos. Los nervios no me han dejado en ningún momento en paz.

–**Lamento que perdieses tu disfraz, Q.** – dice Puck-

–**Oh vamos, no se preocupen.**

– **¡No! Sí nos preocupamos, ya no somos los tres mosqueteros, parecemos más bien el príncipe azul y sus sirvientes**– ruedo los ojos ante las palabras de Sam

A lo lejos puedo ver a Danielle con Susan y Kurt vestidos como ángeles. Ruedo mis ojos.

Rachel.

–**Deberías quitarte la capa**– me dice Santana a medida que me hala del brazo hacia el baile.

–**Perdón, pero estoy nerviosa**– admití.

Literalmente siento que mis piernas se ponen más flojas a cada paso que doy. Tengo miedo de caerme y quedar en ridículo ante Nómada.

–**San, espera**– la detengo antes de que me deje sola. – **No se te olvide que debo llegar a la cafetería las doce**

–**Mm… ¡Ya sé!** – Dice– **dame tu teléfono**– extiende su mano y la miro confundida– **¡Anda, dámelo!**

Me agacho y levanto la falda del vestido para despegar mi teléfono de mi zapato, se lo entrego y ella comienza a presionar las teclas.

–**Bien, la alarma está puesta a un cuarto para las doce**– me dice entregándome el teléfono– **dame la capa**– lo miro nerviosa– **anda, devuélvemela, es parte de mi disfraz.**

–**Rach, ¿Qué están mirando todos?**

Me pregunta cuando ya va al final de las escalera nota que todos están volteando a ver hacia donde ella está. O al menos eso cree, porque me están mirando a mí. Menos mal que me coloqué el antifaz antes de darle la capa.

Al darse cuenta de que me miran a mí, Santana sonríe complacida.

Siento que mi corazón se detiene cuando un reflector da conmigo. Respiro profundo y tomo la falda del vestido para subirla un poco comenzar a descender. En mis pensamientos sólo pido a Dios no caerme. Si llegase a suceder sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Llego junto a Santana sonriendo tímida a todos. La sonrisa no ha desaparecido del rostro de la latina, me coloca una mano en la espalda y me guía hacia la pista.

Se detiene cuando estamos en el medio de la pista.

–**Rach, estás preciosa**– dice entusiasmada– **Si no le gustas a esa nómada, sin duda está en drogas **– la miro agradecida y siento que me sonrojo ante sus palabras.

Me deja sola y me muerdo el labio. Cerré mis ojos y respiro profundo.

– **¿Sabes que estás parada justamente en el medio de la pista?** – escucho una voz conocida y volteo, para encontrarme con Finn.

No, no. Él no puede ser Nómada.

–**Al parecer el destino nos ha unido a los dos justo aquí en esta noche loca bajo a la luz brillante de la pista**– dice y en mi todo se derrumba.

–**Finn**– digo en un susurro. Él asiente– **¿Tú eres Nómada?** – pregunté nerviosa. Deseando que su respuesta sea negativa.

– **¿Nómada?** – Pregunta y se quita los lentes– **así es.**

Sí. Hubiese sido mejor si esto quedaba a través de internet. Al principio me molesta el hecho de que haya mentido, supongo que habrá tenido alguna razón para decir que es una chica durante nuestras horas de chat ¿No?

–**He viajado por el tiempo y el espacio para encontrarte. Acompáñame a bailar la danza de Sion**– mueve la capa de su disfraz y yo lo miro confundida.

No tengo ni idea de qué va disfrazado y tampoco si está bailando o tratando de pisar cucarachas.

–**Oh… que lindo pasito**– es lo único que puedo decir.

Comienza a hacer ruidos parecidos a una paloma. Me toma de la mano y me atrae, haciendo que caiga en sus brazos. Es oficial. Debí quedarme en la cafetería.

–**Mm… estoy… sedienta**– le digo, intentando que me deje sola.

– **¿Quiere beber algo la bella princesa?** – Me pregunta y yo solo asiento– **pues sus deseos son órdenes.**

Me suelta luego de que me paro y hace una reverencia, para alejarse entre la multitud.

–**Era demasiado bueno para que fuese cierto**– suspiro y me quedo jugando con mi vestido.

Alzo la vista y comienzo a buscar a Santana con la mirada. Mi único deseo es irme.

– **¿Chica Princeton?** – escucho una voz detrás de mí.

Volteo lentamente y al ver a la persona se me va el aliento.

– **¿Quinn Fabray?**

Vale, esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Sí, se que he estado un poco desaparecida pero bueh, acá les traigo otro capítulo:3<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustad y gracias por los reviews c: Trataré de actualizar pronto y acabar varios capítulos para tener listos, ya que en pocos días vuelvo a clases D: **

**Sin más, gracias nuevamente por los reviews.**

**-Alecia.**


	7. Las 10 Preguntas

**Las 10 preguntas.**

No puedo quitar la expresión de sorpresa de mi rostro. Es simplemente imposible. Tengo a Quinn Fabray parada frente a mi disfrazada de príncipe azul. O bueno, príncipa. Tengo que estar soñando. No hay forma de que esto no sea otra cosa que un sueño

– **Quinn Fabray**– dije nuevamente y ella no deja de sonreír. Tengo que admitir que tiene una sonrisa linda– ¿Tú eres nómada?

– **¡Sí!** – Responde con rapidez y mira un momento su disfraz para luego devolverme la mirada– **Creo que mi disfraz no es bueno para ocultar quien soy**– se disculpa.

–**No… sé quién eres en realidad**– le digo mientras le miro– **perdona, creo que me equivoqué**– me inclino para tomar la falda del vestido. Luego vuelvo a mirarla–**debo irme…**

Me doy vuelta y comienzo a caminar entre la multitud para alejarme.

– **¡Espera!**– escucho que dice a mis espaldas– **¡Espera!** – repite y justo en ese momento me alcanza y me toma del brazo con cuidado para detenerme, cuando se coloca frente a mi vuelvo a mirarle–**espera, no te equivocaste**–me dice y suspiro.

–**No sabes quién soy ¿Cierto?** – le pregunto algo decepcionada.

– **¡Claro que sí sé!** – Me dice y le miro esperando a que diga mi nombre– **¡Eres la chica Princeton! **

Já, como su en realidad fuese decir que soy Rachel Berry, no entiendo por qué creí que lo haría.

–**La que esperaba ver**– continúa hablando– **yo sé quién eres. ¿Cómo te llamas?**

Su pregunta hace que suelte otro suspiro y niegue levemente.

–**Tú ansiada bebida, Mi Lady**– la voz de Finn me interrumpo justo antes de que pueda emitir algún sonido en respuesta a la pregunta que Quinn me ha formulado.

–**Señor Hudson**– dice Quinn, colocando sus brazos detrás de ella mirando al chico, quien al verla bufa y rueda sus ojos.

– ¡**Quinn Fabray, con mi chica!** – Me logro contener de soltar un bufido– **un golpe mortal… una oponente muy digna**– admite. Hace una reverencia y se retira soltando un bufido.

Una duda viene a mi mente.

– **¿Qué pasó con tu novia?** – pregunto sin temor. O tal vez sí tenga algo de miedo.

–**Se acabó**– ella se encoge de hombros dándome una leve sonrisa.

Caminamos juntos sin hablar por unos momentos. Sinceramente no sé qué decir. No logro asimilar que la Nómada sea la chica más popular del instituto.

–**Creo que tú esperabas a una chica que fuese a Starbucks y escribiese poesía**– me dice y no puedo evitar reír un poco. Es la verdad.

–**Pues… tal vez algo parecido**– admito sonriéndole tímida– **Mira…–** tomo un respiro antes de continuar– **eres Quinn Fabray, capitana del equipo de fútbol femenino, además de presidenta estudiantil. Y… ¿Poeta a escondidas?** – Alcé una ceja– **no puedes ser las dos cosas**– digo segura.

–**Pues, no lo soy**– se encoge de hombros y mi ceño se frunce levemente delatando mi confusión.

– **¿Y quién eres? **–pregunté curiosa.

–**El siete de septiembre te escribí: "Vivo en un mundo de personas que fingen ser lo que no son, pero cuando chateo contigo….**

–…**Puedo ser yo misma" **–interrumpí completando la oración.

Su sonrisa es grande. Y no puedo evitar corresponderla.

–**Dame la oportunidad de ser ella–** me pide– **¿Me acompañarías afuera? **

–**Si nos vamos ahorita para afuera no votarán por ti para príncipe, o príncipa**– digo algo pensativa. Ella rueda sus ojos.

–**Por favor, no me interesa para nada ganar ese título**–bajo la mirada y me muerdo el labio con timidez.

Me extiende su mano y lentamente se la tomo, me hala afuera y aprovecho para voltear y encontrarme con la mirada de Santana, quien me dedica una sonrisa de ánimo.

Llegamos a un corredor que está decorado con enredaderas.

–**Y dime, ¿Me dirás tu nombre si adivino quién eres?** – pregunta y sonreí.

–**Hm… tal vez**– me hago la pensativa.

– **¿Tal vez?** – Pregunta con diversión– **¿Jugamos a las 20 preguntas? **

–**Mejor 10**– propongo.

–**Acepto tus condiciones**– me dice sonriéndome de acuerdo.

–**Muy bien, primera pregunta: ¿Estudias en la preparatoria de William McKinley?** – ruedo mis ojos. Es algo que ella ya sabe.

–**Pues claro**– mi voz suena divertida. Y es que no puedo evitar estarlo.

–**Hey, sólo confirmo**– me dice sonriendo– **una nunca puede asegurarse por internet**– me encojo de hombros– **bien, la segunda: ¿Te decepcionó saber que yo era nómada? Sé sincera**– me pide.

Sonreí un poco.

–**La verdad… no.**

– **¿Votaste por mí para presidente?**

–**La verdad… sí**– reí un poco.

– **¿En serio?** – se toca el mentón pensativa–** ¡Bien! ¿Qué preferirías? ¿Una coca cola de dieta o una Big Mac?**

Muy bien, esa pregunta es extraña.

–**Una Big Mac**– digo segura. Y es que es verdad. – **Pero, ¿Qué importa eso?** – no puedo evitar soltar otra risita.

–**Me gustan las chicas de buen apetito**– me dice divertida– **además, elimino al 50% de las chicas**– me guiña un ojo. Río nuevamente con timidez.

Antes de que pueda seguir caminando me toma del brazo para detenerme, quedamos frente a frente y nos vemos a los ojos. Ella tiene unos avellana verdosos que son realmente hermosos.

–**No olvidaría esos ojos**– susurra– **son hermosos**– su cumplido hace que sonría tontamente y me sonroje. Agacho mi mirada. Es increíble que Quinn Fabray me esté diciendo eso.

– **¿Siguiente pregunta? **– le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Santana.

Caminaba por el gimnasio cuando veo a Puckerman coquetearle a Danielle. Ruedo mis ojos. Él se inclina para besarla y ella trata de alejarlo.

– **¡Oye! **– Digo, agradeciendo de que con el antifaz no me reconocerá–**la dama dijo que basta**– le amenazo colocándome frente a él con Danielle detrás de mí.

– **¿Ah sí? **– me dice en tono burlón. Vale, puede que esto no haya sido buena idea del todo. Se me acerca con una sonrisa de suficiencia– **creo que vi pasar toda tu vida frente a ti.**

–**Dime… ¿Acaso viste cómo… me voy corriendo de aquí**? – pregunto para alejarme rápidamente, pero él me sigue.

Mierda Santana, el tipo este te va a dejar hecha nada.

Corro todo lo que puedo y me subo sobre la barra que está en forma de círculo. Mientras gateo por esta tumbando algunas cosas puedo sentir a Puckerman seguirme.

-**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento**- digo a las personas que están junto a la barra.

Cuando se pone a mi lado por culpa de mis nervios caigo detrás de la barra y me levanto. Noto que la puerta para salir del bar es como la de la cafetería del padre de Rachel. La tomo y Puckerman no se da cuenta. Eso me hace contener una sonrisa.

– **¡Amiga es tu fin!– **me dice.

– **¿Ah sí? Odio decírtelo, pero interpreté **_**amigo**_**, pero interpreté a Barba Roja tres veranos seguidos**- me mira confuso- **¡Y esta es la parte que más disfruté!**

Tomo la puerta y la subo, ocasionando que golpee a Puckerman, el chico cae atontado sobre unas calabazas y una de las que colgaba le cae en la cabeza. Mi sonrisa es enorme.

Danielle se acerca y sonríe, se inclina para susurrarme en mi oído si quiero ir a besarnos en algún rincón de la fiesta y asiento con rapidez.

¡Toma esa Puckerman, Santana López se queda con la chica!

Rachel.

Llegamos a una especie de capilla que había en los jardines. Esta estaba hermosamente decorada con flores y luces. Había unas cuentas sillas frente a la misma.

–**Wow**– es todo lo que sale de mi boca, el lugar es realmente hermoso.

– **Si te pido que bailemos ¿Cuenta como una pregunta?** – me dice y yo me volteo. Nunca me había percatado cuán hermosa es la sonrisa

–**Pero no hay música**– le digo confundida, más mi sonrisa sigue intacta.

– **¿Y qué?** – se limita a responder y toma mi mano, se inclina y deja un beso en esta.

Es tan encantadora.

Coloca una de sus manos en mi cintura mientras que toma la otra, comenzamos a bailar y en ese momento noto como unos chicos comienzan a tocar sus violines. Lo más seguro es que esto sea la recepción de una boda.

En un momento nos quedamos viendo, se inclina para besarme y temerosa me alejo. Le miro apenada y ella sólo me sonríe con confianza, se inclina y extiende su mano, la tomo y retomamos nuestra danza.

En estos momentos borro todas las cosas malas que dije de Quinn Fabray.

– **¿Siguiente pregunta?** – ella se queda pensativa.

– **¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?**

Me muerdo el labio y pienso un momento.

–**Luego te lo digo**–prometí mirándole y dándole una sonrisa tímida.

– **¿Nos hemos visto antes?**

–**Sí**– respondo.

–**Wow, y si te he visto antes ¿Por qué no sé quién eres?** – me dice ladeando la cabeza.

–**Tal vez me veías pero no te dabas cuenta**– le explico tranquila– **te queda una pregunta**– agrego.

– **Vale, espera**

Se separa de mí y toma una de las flores que hay en la decoración. Suelto una risita y regresa frente a mí.

–**Chica Princeton… ¿Crees que fue bueno conocerme esta noche**? – una sonrisa tierna se forma al notar el miedo que tienen sus ojos. Está temerosa por mi respuesta.

– **Claro**– digo tomando la flor–**y tú, Quinn Fabray, ¿Volverás a verme otro día?**

–**Pues… tengo que pensarlo**– la miro alzando una ceja mientras pone una expresión pensativa, me mira de reojo y sonríe- **es me encantaría**– susurra.

Nuestros rostros están cerca y acerca sus manos para quitarme la máscara… va a saber quién soy y mis nervios son enormes, está por quitar y…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola nuevamente! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, trataré de ver si actualizo pronto porque regreso al instituto el lunes D': Se, bueno.<strong>

**Me han preguntado si la historia será un GP, y NO, no será GP, ni siquiera creo que tenga una escena con contenido no apto para menores de edad, ah. De haberlo se enterarán más adelante... Wathever, gracias por los reviews c: trataré de actualizar pronto.**

**Alecia.**


End file.
